


Your Voice Is Too Appealing

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki being an awkward dork while Kuroo turns into this super sly machine of a man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Is Too Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked a Kruotsuki prompt!  
> Prompt: “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.” for Kurotsuki

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukki replied.

 _I could say the same thing to you_ , Kuroo thought, absolutely detesting how much he enjoyed hearing Tsukki talk. He almost considered taking a time-out and telling Tsukki to be quiet during the practice match, he seriously could not concentrate. 

The ball landed just right of Kuroo, snapping him out of his trance.

"Don’t mind, don't mind!" he heard Lev yell. He never thought the day would come that Lev of all people would say that to him. He needed to concentrate, and quick.   
==  
By some miracle, Kuroo somehow managed to focus when Tsukki rotated to the back line. _So I focus more when I can't hear him huh. I really need to get that sorted out, don't I._

As the referee blew his whistle and signaled Nekoma's win, Kuroo gave out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to handle Tsukki's voice during matches anymore, and boy was he glad. He practically skipped towards the end line up, happily shaking hands with Karasuno's captain while he gave Kuroo a death stare. Kuroo, being the aggressive captain he was, agreed to his challenge and stared him down, tightly shaking hands with him. The two captains untangled their hands and headed off to their respective teams, Kuroo sighing loudly while thinking about how much time there left was until he could see his boyfriend out of volleyball practice. 

Time ticked by slowly. Nekoma cooled down after the intense practice match by gulping down water and stretching, it was their usual routine and Kuroo had it muscle memorized by now, but this time it somehow seemed to take….longer. 

After the coach told them they were free to go, Kuroo practically ran towards Tsukki, slinging his arm over his shoulder. 

"Hey!"

"Hey.." Tsukki replied while looking away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"That was a tough practice match, huh?" Kuroo explained, recalling how hard it was to concentrate on the actual match.

"Uh, yeah, it was…" Tsukki looked away once again, his blush darkening.

"Heeeeey! Earth to Tsukki! What’s wrong?" Kuroo peeked over to Tsukki.

"Hey, I have a request," Tsukki replied, Kuroo giving a hum of consent in reply.

"Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”  Kuroo gaped at the question, not knowing how to reply.

After a brief period of silence and a lot of blushing coming from Tsukki, Kuroo finally replied, "I could say the same thing to you, mister 'I'll distract you with my voice during the match!'"

Tsukki stuttered, "W-what?"

Kuroo removed his arm from Tsukki's shoulders and continued, "I mean, every time you said something, I got distracted and missed the ball! That one receive! That one perfect serve I could've spiked!" Kuroo puffed.

"I need some compensation over here!" Kuroo leaned in close and kissed Tsukki on the cheek, "I'm continuing this when we get home! You know that right!"

"Y-yeah.." Tsukki blushed but smiled while Kuroo pouted the entire way home.


End file.
